Una promesa de por vida
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Una promesa hecha durante una guerra... el principio de todo


Puerto Militar del Ejercito de MegaKat

- Bien todos sabemos el motivo por el cual estamos aquí, no es así soldados

- Así es Capitán

- Debemos luchar, no solo por nosotros, sino por las personas que nada tienen que ver con esta guerra, en pocas palabras... nuestras familias

- Así es

- Por lo que deberán dar lo mejor de ustedes,...descanso, rompan filas

Después de que todos los cadetes en asamblea rompieran filas la Capitán se retira

- Buen discurso Capitán Minerva

- ¡Comandante! - lo saluda

- Con eso dará mas motivos de seguir en esta batalla a estos cadetes

- Hay que motivarlos señor, solo así acabaremos de una ves por todas con esta guerra sin sentido

- No se preocupe, pronto terminara esta ... 3ª Mega guerra

**Una promesa de por vida**

El origen de Los Swat Kats (según yo ^_^)

Ese mismo día parte un portaviones rumbo al conflicto, y en el camarote del Comandante les son asignados a cada oficial sus respectivos escuadrones

- Capitán Minerva

- ¡Si señor!

- En esta lista están nombrados los integrantes del escuadrón 146, el cual estará a su cargo; espero hagan un buen trabajo

- No lo decepcionare, ¡señor!

La capitán Minerva sale del lugar, y se topa con el entonces Teniente Ulises Feral

- Minerva...

- Que paso teniente, que clase de saludo es ese

- Disculpe Capitán

- El hecho que seamos amigos, no quiere decir que nos hablemos como si estuviéramos fuera de servicio

- ¡Discúlpeme! Capitán

En ese momento

- ¿Que es eso?... Un Teniente, pidiendo disculpas a un Capitán, ¡Hey chicos! ¿ya vieron eso?

- ¿Chance Furlong?, supongo … tendrás arresto de 24 horas por búrlate de tu superior

- ¡Creo que no tienes aun autoridad! Teniente

- ¡Comandante!

- Solo podrás hacerlo si él pertenece a tú escuadrón

- ¡Rayos! te salvaste Furlong no estas en la lista

- ¡He! como le quedo el ojo

- ¡Cadete Furlong!

- ¡Glup...!

- No estará en su lista pero si en la mía

- ¡Ups!, lo siento Capitán

- Vaya a su puesto ahora

- ¿Pero?... aun no nos indica nuestros puestos

Todos caen de espaldas

- ¡Como de que!...se me olvido que apenas nos acaban de dar las listas - dijo sonriendo

Todos salen disparados, 5 horas después

- Bien son todos en la lista, estas son las reglas, debido al tipo de aviones solo será un piloto por nave, así que espero que todos hayan tomado en cuenta que el pilotear la nave y manejar el armamento por igual es esencial, si hay alguien con problemas, díganlo ahora

- ¡Creo que yo! ... Capitán

- Cadete Jake Clawson, cual es el problema

- Creo que me centre mas en el manejo de armas que en el de maniobras

- ¿Algún otro caso?

- Je, creo que me tocara hacer equipo con Jake

- *suspiro* ¿cual es tu problema Cadete Furlong?

- Me considero experto en maniobras pero tengo puntería de lo peor

- ¿Nadie mas?

Nadie contesto

- Bueno Jake y Chance acompáñenme, los demás vayan a la pista, a que les asignen su nave

Dentro de una sala de simulación de vuelo, ambos cadetes mostraron sus habilidades y sus puntos débiles

- Viendo las ventajas y el trabajo en equipo, creo que ustedes serán una pieza clave para el escuadrón, aunque tendrán que usar mi avión ya que no hay otra de piloto / copiloto en funcionamiento

- Pero usted que nave usara Capitán

- Tendré que usar una de las normales, aunque no crean que se quedaran así

- ¿A que se refiere?

- A que tendrán que reforzar esos puntos débiles entendido

- Si Capitán

Dos meses después

Luego de 42 misiones, exitosas del escuadrón 146, Chance y Jake fueron nombrados por la Capitán y sus compañeros como el equipo SWAT (Golpe violento), debido al efecto devastador que causaban al enemigo, en un receso que tuvieron en una isla cerca del campo de batalla

- Lo bueno es que esto no tardara en acabar

- ¿Usted cree Capitán?

- Es lo que mas deseo, ya que no quiero perder mas amigos

- lo dice por...

- ¡Jake!

- Lo siento…

- No hay problema Jake, Chance; es algo que sabríamos que pasaría tarde o temprano, aunque quiero que ustedes me hagan una promesa

- Si Capitán

- Quiero que ustedes protejan a la gente inocente que nada tiene que ver en conflictos como este

- Nos leyó la mente

Vemos a la Capitán con cara ¿?

- A que te refieres Chance

- Jake y yo hablamos y ...

- Decidimos que al terminar esto nos enrolaremos en los Enforces de la ciudad de MegaKat

- Vaya, aceptaron la promesa antes que se las pidiera – dijo tocándose la nuca

En eso el Teniente Feral llega al sitio donde se encontraban

- ¡Hay no!, allí viene su Don Juan…Capitán

- ¡Chance!

- Será mejor que se retiren si no quieren terminar en otro pleito con Feral

- Bien pero si necesita ayuda para quitárselo de encima solo háblenos

- ¡Jake!

- Si claro que lo haré - dijo riendo

Tres días después

El escuadrón 146 es enviado a una misión de bombardeo a una base enemiga, en la misión caen 4 naves del equipo

- ¡Chicos pongan mas atención!

- Cuidado Capitán atrás de usted

- ¡Lo vi!

Luego de derribar la nave enemiga

- Equipo Swat ataque el cuartel general

- A la orden Capitán

En eso la nave de la Capitán es derribada por el enemigo

- ¡Capitán!

- Chance desciende hay que ayudarla

Luego de que descendieran, y lograran sacar aun con vida a la Capitán

- ¡Jake, hay que llevarla a la base!

- Y la misión

- No, …nunca abandonen su misión … tienen que acabar con el enemigo

- Pero Capitán

- Es una orden…

Luego de que cayera inconsciente y la subieran a la nave

- Esto no se queda así

- Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas

Ambos tomaron el mando del escuadrón, y todos obedecieron concientes de lo sucedido anteriormente

- Escuadrón 146; formación diamante

- Ataquemos directo

- Hagámoslo por la Capitán

- Por la Capitán – contestaron todos al mismo tiempo

Todos atacaron y de un solo golpe acabaron con el enemigo, momentos después en la base

- Lo siento chicos – dijo el medico con la vista hacia abajo

- Capitán...

- No resistió el impacto

- Feral nos matara por esto...

Han pasado 5 años desde que termino la 3ª Mega Guerra y el equipo Swat cumplió su promesa, uniéndose a los Enforces de la ciudad de MegaKat

Sin embargo

- Comandante Feral, Dark Kat ha robado el escudo experimental

- Todas las tropas en persecución hay que recuperar ese escudo

Todas las naves despegaron del nuevo edificio de los Enforces entre ellos el equipo de Chance y Jake, luego de seguir a la nave de Dark Kat por un buen tiempo

*****Esta parte es de la serie*****

- Jake lo tienes en la mira

- Claro Chance solo es de que nos acerquemos un poco mas

- Alto cadete, yo me haré cargo

- Negativo Comandante esta en la mira

- Es una orden, háganse a un lado

- Negativo señor es nuestro

En eso El Comandante Feral les da un cerron haciendo que perdieran el control del avión y la estrellaran contra el nuevo cuartel de los Enforces

- Pero que rayos han hecho

En eso Dark Kat escapa, … ya en tierra

- Ustedes han arruinado la misión

- Si no fuera por usted

- Ya tendríamos a Dark Kat tras las reja

- No tolerare este comportamiento, así que; quedan fuera del equipo

- Para nosotros mejor

- Ni quien quiera trabajar con usted

Ambos lanzan sus cascos al piso y le dan la espalda al comandante

- Ni crean que dejare que se vallan así como así

- ¿Que?

- Tienen que pagar por los daños que causaron

Tiempo después en el deposito de chatarra afueras de la ciudad

- Vaya, vaya miren los grandes pilotos

- Tienes razón, ahora no vuelan tan alto

Luego de que Murray y su compañero dejaran de burlarse y se retiraran

- Bonito trabajo, de pilotos a mecánicos

- Oye Chance con lo que hay aquí podríamos construir nuestro propio avión

- De que nos serviría

- Que no entiendes podríamos seguir en servicio

- ¿Pero Feral?

- No con los Enforces sino independientes

***** hasta aquí es de la serie ****

Luego de que Chance y Jake construyeran el Tubo Kat

- Solo así podremos cumplir nuestra promesa

- Servir a la justicia

- Además,... nos desquitaremos con el Comandante, que te parece la idea Razor

- Te apoyo en eso T-Bone

- Bien adelante

El equipo despega a la aventura como:

Los Swat Kats

El escuadrón radical

Fin...


End file.
